Hurt: An Unforgivable Truth
by CloudedDreamergal
Summary: A toddler with a Saiyan tail shows up calling Bra "Mommy" bringing trouble from the future in his wake. All the Z fighters learn horrible truths about the future and that the cost is the one person who'd they'd least except it to be. Rated T for Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is pretty much my first DBZ fan fiction, and I chose to make Bra Vegeta Briefs the main character. AT first I didn't plan to even post it, I was just writing it when I got writers block for my other stories…that and I'm addicted to multitasking. Yep I like writing multiple stories at the same time. I've been a Chronic Multitasker since elementary. Old habits die hard I guess *sigh*. Well I hope you guys like this. If you do I plan on writing different versions of this, to explain what could have happen if…opps I was about to spoil it. Gomen nasai!**

**-End of rant.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ! **

It was a usual day at Capsule Corps Bulma was in her lab, Vegeta in his GR and Trunks out somewhere with Goten and Bra at school.

Bra sat in her classroom At Apple Elementary, yarning as her English teacher ranted on about something that she could careless about, for Bra had much better things on her seven year old mind like convincing her parents to let her have a puppy. She had already asked her mommy but her reply was that she thought Bra wasn't ready for that kind of responsibility yet, she asked her daddy using her best pout ever but he told her to go and ask her mother and she did which resulted in the same cycle over again. She needed a plan and most importantly she needed to upgrade her pout.

"That is why class I'm assigning everyone the "What's special about me along with my family project!" The English teacher 's loud screeching of joy woke Bra from her puppy plot.

RING!!!

"Oh! Fiddle sticks looks like we're out of time! Pick up your project information sheets off the desk on the way out! Toodles!" The wrinkled bee hive hair style polka-dot wearing chubby woman screeched.

Bra grabbed her pink heart covered one of a kind Yummy Gummy backpack and ran out of the classroom grabbing her project information sheet on her way out. If she ran fast enough she could make it out of the school before her annoying brother showed up like he did everyday to make sure she made it home instead of her second home the mall. Yep even at the tender age of seven Bra was showing signs of a shop-a-holic.

Bra ran as fast as her Saiyan legs would take her ignoring the yells of "Young lady stop running in the halls."

She was so close to the doors when she heard her name being yelled.

"Bra slow down!"

Bra skidded to a stop just before she made it out of the schools door, turning around to see Satan's very own tomboy and her partner in crime Pan running up to her.

"Pan?" Bra asked perplexed to why Pan was at her private school.

"Why were you running?" Pan asked finally closing in on the Saiyan princess.

Bra didn't respond to that question she just grabbed Pan's hand and began running again.

"Bra!" Pan yelled stumbling trying to keep up with panicky blue haired Saiyan.

"No time Pan! I can't let Trunks find me I'm on a mission!" Bra yelled as she ran through the school doors looking around to see if her brother was near, but figured he show up late like he always did , Bra made a mad dash down the schools drive way and out of the fence at a speed that would put a track star to shame.

"Bra where are we going? Hey slow down!" Pan yelled again almost face planting on the sidewalk.

"The mall where else!? 'Yummy Gummy' fashions is having a grand opening! I've been waiting all week for this day and I refuse to let Trunks ruin it for me!" Bra yelled back at Pan as she turned a corner.

"But that's why I came to your school! Trunks played a prank on my grandpa and my uncle and let's say it didn't end out so well…" Pan winced at the memory of what that Tara dactyl did when it found a gigantic cheesy omelet in its nest along with her grandpa Goku, and her uncle Goten while Trunks rolled around on the ground laughing.

"You would think a Saiyan, and two demi Saiyan's could take on a Tara dactyl…" Pan winced again but not from the memory of the prank's painful outcome but from the pressure Bra's hand was putting on her wrist.

"Bra did you hear me!? Trunks won't be coming to get you today!" Pan figured Bra finally realized what she was saying, because she skidded to a stop and turned around to face her with a scowl on her face and her hands on her hips.

"Pan I wasn't born yesterday, you expect me to believe that a giant bird took out Trunks. Goten and Kakarott? And even if that was possible why would they send you?" The Saiyan princess asked scowling deeper. Pan was interfering with a grand opening.

Pan rolled her eyes.

"Of coarse not! After the prank uncle Goten tackled Trunks and that let to a fight which lead to then going super Saiyan which lead to them accidentally blowing away grandma Chichi's house. Your brother is going to be in so much trouble when your mom finds out, that is after he wakes out from thousands of frying pan hits across the head. You should have seen it after Trunks was unconscious she went after uncle then grandpa tried to calm her down and he got a the frying pan upside his head."

Pan watched as a big smile appeared on the once scowling princess's face.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Bra asked still smiling.

"It's pretty hard to talk when you're being dragged…what are you doing?" Pan asked as she noticed Bra walking behind her.

"Well since you wasted so much time talking, I'm going to be late for the grand opening of 'Yummy Gummy' fashions. So you're flying me there." Bra said climbing on to Pan's back and wrapping her arms around her neck."

"Carry you! Bra get off! You're taller than me! Do you want me to capsize in the sky! Why won't you just ask your dad to teach you how to fly!?" Pan yelled trying to wiggle out of the princess's grasp.

"My mom doesn't want me learning anything fighting related, and that means anything involving the use of Ki, so Pan! I order you to fly me to the mall as your ruler the princess of all Saiyan's!" Bra yelled gripping Pan tighter at which Pan just rolled her eyes, and wiggled more.

"I'm only a quarter Saiyan! If you want my feet to leave this ground you need to be the rulers of all humans too!"

"Come on Pannie! If you do this I'll do anything you want for a week!" Bra pleaded.

"Anything..? Ok you got yourself a deal." Pan said grinning wickidly stopping her attempts to wiggle free from the princess.

"Yay! Now go full speed!" Bra yelled happily.

"I'm not a mule your royal pain!" Pan said lifting off into the air above the city as she surrounding herself and Bra with blue Ki.

"Your right. You're my horsie!" Bra giggled.

"Ha ha ha…very funny. How we're even friends is beyond me." Pan joked.

"We're not friends." Bra said calmly and Pan stopped mid-air.

"What do you mean?" Pan asked confused.

"We've reached a higher level than friendship, we're partners in crime! And when we're older we'll rule the world! Now let's go we're already late!" Bra said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did try to takeover the world." Pan said taking off again.

"Hey look there it is!" Bra exclaimed pointing at a yellow cylinder like building with a horse statue on the outside of it, as Pan flew down and landed on the building's roof.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Meanwhile At Capsule Corp**

He did what!!!!! I'm going to kill him!!!!!" Bulma screamed loud enough to be heard on the other side of the city, and apparently loud enough to be heard in the GR, as Vegeta rushed to see what the noise was. 

"On'na what the hell are you raving about!" Vegeta yelled irritably as he made his way to the kitchen where the yelling was coming from just to find Bulma with a look on her face he's only had the misfortune of seeing when he blew up half of Capsule Corp.

"Calm down Chichi!!! Don't worry when I get my hands on him he's going to wish he didn't have the ability to form a Ki blast!!!"

"HOLD IT! RIGHT THERE BUSTER!!!" Bulma yelled looking behind Vegeta at the staircase and a certain sneaky purple haired half Saiyan.

Vegeta turned around, just to see his son with a black eye and multiple lumps on his head. In the background he heard Bulma hang up the phone.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Bulma yelled marching up to the stairs to glare at her son.

"What did you do now boy?" Vegeta asked in an annoyed tone with his arms crossed as he leaned against the kitchen wall, and stared at the pathetic excuse for a Saiyan in front of him.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HE DID! HE ALONG WITH GOTEN BLEW UP CHICHI'S HOUSE AND ONLY THE PHONE SURVIVED! NOW CHICHI HAS NO WHERE TO LIVE BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T WANT TO IMPOSE UPON GOHAN AND VIDEL!!!!" Bulma yelled as she marched up the stairs and grabbed the bruised teen by his ear, and dragged him to the front room throwing him on the beige leather couch.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!? DID YOU HIT YOUR HEAD TRAINING WITH YOUR FATHER AND SUFFER AN EXTREME CASE OF PERMANENT STUPIDITY!"

Trunks just sat there with his head down not wanting to face his mother's wrath.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? ANSWER ME!" Bulma yelled.

"It… was a prank." Trunks whispered which Bulma didn't hear but Vegeta apparently did by the grunt he made.

"WHAT? I DON'T BELIEVE I HEARD THAT!"

"I said it was a prank." Trunks said a little louder.

"A PRANK! THAT'S IT TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE AND IF I CATCH YOU HANGING OUT WITH GOTEN YOU'LL REGRET IT!" Bulma yelled.

"But Mom!" Trunks whined making eye contact with his mother.

"DON'T BUT MOM ME! DO YOU KNOW THE EFFECTS OF WHAT YOU'VE DONE! IT WAS HARD ENOUGH FEEDING 3 SAIYANS AND NOW I'LL HAVE TO FEED TWO MORE!! THAT'S NOT INCLUDING GOKU WHO I'M SURE IS GOING TO BE AROUND A LOT MORE SINCE HE'S GIVING UUB A TRAINING BREAK, AND CHICHI AND GOTEN ARE GOING TO BE LIVING HERE UNTIL THEIR HOME IS FIXED!" Bulma Yelled.

"WHAT! KAKAROTT'S BRAT AND HARPY ARE NOT LIVING HERE!" Vegeta yelled.

Trunks just sat there full of regret as he watched his parents and listened to their verbal spur.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**At The Mall**

Bra jumped off of Pan's back and grabbed her hand pulling her down stairs that connected the roof with the rest of the mall.

They entered the mall a corner from the grand opening of 'Yummy Gummy' fashions. Bra pulled Pan around the corner avoiding running into various mall shoppers.

Pan stopped causing Bra to stop annoyed that her friend was resisting being pulled.

"Bra… How are we going to fit in there?" Pan asked staring straight ahead.

Bra follows Pan's gaze to see that she was staring at the fashion store 'Gummy Yummy' which was so full of shoppers that they were pouring out of the doors.

"We'll squeeze our way through, now come on!" Bra yelled attempting to pull Pan who refused to move.

Pan may be a Son but she was also A Satan and taking after her mother's stubborn attitude she knew how to stand her ground against Bra the Saiyan princess and equally stubborn daughter of the most stubborn man in the universe Vegeta. It was bad enough she hated shopping in the first place, but Bra actually wanted her to go into sardine can of a store. No way.

Bra noticed the stubborn look on Pan's face, and let go of her hand.

"Argh. Fine!" Bra yelled running over to the crowd pouring from the store and army crawling her way in.

Bra had finally made it in the store.

All of the one of a kind merchandise was practically gone and what was left people were fighting each other for. Bra thought all hope was gone until she saw the most perfect dress in the entire world worthy of being worn by a princess. A pink strapped pink dress covered in white hearts with pleats and a blue trimming.

The only obstacle in Bra's way from reaching the most beautiful dress was a dressed person in front of her. So Bra did what any proud royal Saiyan would do when faced with an obstacle in their way of victory. She kicked it.

After hearing the obstacle shout 'Ow' in pain Bra ran and grabbed the dress from under a display rack then ran back jumping over the figure that was howling in pain, just to end up in the longest check out line in her seven year old life.

Bra had been standing in line for what seemed like an hour, and she had finally made it to the register.

The ditzy red headed cashier woman rung up Bra's dress and folded it placing it neatly in a pink bag with the stores name going across it after scanning Bra's credit card.

Bra stood up on her tip-toes and grabbed the bag from the lady who just called her sweetie and told her to have a nice day.

Bra pushed and shoved her way through the crowded store making her way out of the door, just to see Pan sitting at a bench eating looking upset

"Bra you were in there for an hour!" Pan yelled "I told you…Bra why is there's a baby on your leg?" Pan asked staring at Bra's leg.


	2. Chapter 2

Bra looked down at her leg to see a blonde, green eyed toddler in a diaper and a yellow tee-shirt with the words 'woof I love u' going across it. The little toddler had both of his little arms wrapped around Bra's leg as he stared at Pan frowning.

"I didn't know 'Yummy Gummy' sold babies." Pan said staring at the frowning toddler.

"They don't!" Bra yelled, as the toddler clutched her leg tighter.

"Maybe the Stark delivered it?" Pan asked as she walked closer to Bra and kneeled down to the toddler's level.

"The Stark?" Bra asked as she tried using her free hand to get the toddler to let go of her leg.

"Yeah. That's what my mom told me when I asked her where babies come from. She said a giant white bird flies around the world carrying babies to people so that they can become parents." Pan stated with her finger on her chin as if in deep thought.

"Got you!" Bra exclaimed managing to pry the toddler from her leg, and holding him up in front of her eye leveled.

"So the Stark must have decided that you're ready to be a parent." Pan said standing up with her eyebrows furrowing in concentration as she stared at the baby and then at Bra.

Bra begin panicking.

"A parent! But I'm only seven, Pan are you sure that some bird goes around leaving babies everywhere?!" Bra yelled as the toddler smiled at her.

"Yeah. Didn't your parents tell you where babies come from?" Pan asked.

"I never asked." Bra said. "Here take him." Bra said handing the baby to Pan, who grabbed him, and turned him around to look at him. The toddler lips began to quiver and he broke out in tears, wiggling in Pan's arms and turning around to face the freaked out Bra with his arms held out.

"Mama." The toddler said pouting with watery eyes.

"Yep that proves it, he is your kid." Pan said attempting to hand the baby back to Bra.

"That doesn't prove anything, he could have just wondered away from his parents. He looks like he's 2 years old! Isn't that too old for the stark to deliver him?" Bra asked quietly anger depleting to fear.

"Mama." The blonde toddler said again arms outstretched waiting for Bra to take him.

"But…I wanted a puppy not a baby!" Bra began to whine. "If I'm not allowed to have a puppy what makes you think I'm allowed to have a baby!?" Bra yelled drawing the attention of surrounding mall goers, as she held the 'Yummy Gummy' fashion bag containing her outfit clenched in her fists, with a look of worry of her face.

Pan's eyes opened wide, as she grabbed Bra's arm and held the baby closer to her pulling them both a few feet back as Ki blast hurled through the air from out of nowhere, creating a crater where Bra and she would have been.

Bra just stared at the spot in shock, as Pan began scanning around the mall ignoring the people running and screaming.

"W-what just happened?" Bra asked still staring at the spot. It wasn't that she didn't know what a Ki blast was; it was that she's never been on the receiving end of one.

"I was wondering where the little shit ran off to." A menacing male voice growled.

Both Bra and Pan looked up to see a man with red skin, bulging muscles, long green flowing hair, and one eye in the center of his face with long sharp snarling teeth, he wore a dark blue Gi and blue wristbands on each wrist. The toe nails of his bare feet seemed to grow in a curled under stabbing back into the flesh. The man had his arms crossed over his chest as he floated staring down at the toddler in Pan's arms.

"Meanie!" The little blonde toddler yelled staring at the menacing figure defiantly.

"Mama!" The baby began crying.

For some odd reason Bra grabbed the toddler from Pan without really thinking about it, as Pan got into a fighting stance standing in front of Bra and the Toddler.

"Who are you!?" Pan yelled staring up at the man ready to attack.

The man took his eyes off of the toddler and looked from Pan to Bra and his eyes went wide then he broke out into a laughing fit clutching his sides.

"Well I'll be damned, the little shit managed to transport us into a time where his foster mother is nothing more than a powerless child, a soon to be dead powerless child. Ha ha ha ha ha. The great Bra and Pan Helpless and defenseless! This is too much!" The red man laughed so hard he fell from out of the air and landed on his back with a thud on the ground as rolled around laughing.

Pan heard Bra growl from behind her, and knew what was to come. The red man had just did the one thing no one dared to do he called a 'Vegeta' weak Bra Briefs Vegeta to be exact.

Bra stepped from behind Pan to stand beside her with her bag in one hand and the toddler being held to her with her free hand.

"Listen here you red freak of nature, who are you calling weak!" Bra yelled.

The man's laughter subsided as he stood up slowly and wiped his one red eye.

"You. You've yet to be trained to fight in this time. I could beat you with my eyes closed and hands tied behind my back. Your Ki isn't above even a human the little shit that you're holding Ki is stronger than yours! Matter of fact I think I'll kill you now just to prove how weak you are, I won't even use Ki blasts I'll kill you with ,my bare hands."

Bra watched in shock as the man vanished and disappeared right in front of them.

Pan didn't wait any longer and she lunged at the red man, who effortlessly blocked her every attack.

"Bra run!" Pan yelled as she powered up, and fired a Ki blast at the red man who just swatted it away with his hand.

"I'm not leaving you here with that red freak!" Bra said stubbornly standing her ground as the blond toddler wrapped his arms around Bra's neck and buried his face in her shoulder.

"Bra stop being stubborn and go!" Pan screamed at Bra taking her eyes off of the red man for a second and failing to see his fist flying towards her midsection.

"Pan watch out!" Bra yelled. But it was to late the red man hit Pan directly in her stomach sending her hurtling to the ground.

"Ah!" Pan yelled.

Tears began to pour from Bra's eyes at the blood stilling scream Pan emitted.

"Pan!" Bra yelled horrified as she rushed over try to catch Pan before she hit the floor.

"Oh I don't think so princess." The red man said smirking as he flew towards pan and round house kicking her to straight into the ground, casing dust and chunks of the ground to fly up.

Bra shielded herself and the toddler with her shopping bag, until the dust subsided.

When the dust cleared, Bra's breath caught in her throat, the impact Pan made to the ground created a bus size crater. Bra ran as fast as she could over to the crater, and down into it.

Bra stopped in her tracks when she saw Pan. Pan was lying in the center of the crater, with her black hair covering her face and her arms sprawled out as she laid there not moving, with her eyes closed.

"Pan!" Bra yelled running and dropping down on her knees at Pan's side.

Bra moved the hair from Pan's face to see that her eyes were closed tight and blood was coming from her mouth and nose. Bra put her ear to Pan's mouth to hear only shallow breaths coming out.

"Pan!" Bra cried wrapping her arms around her and putting her head on her shoulder, while being careful not to smash the toddler who was still holding on to her.

"Pan! Pan wake up!" Bra continued to cry.

"See weak. Your pathetic friend had to protect you. You really are pathetic in this time, to think this is what the child version of the Bra of the future is like. A weak pathetic being unworthy of even being called a princess. Yet alone a princess of Saiyans. Truly a waste of space." The red man said as he floated in the air with his arms crossed in front of his chest as he stared down at the scene below with the look of pity on his face.

"B-Bra."

Bra pulled away from Pan when she heard her trying to speak.

Pan's eyes were open staring at Bra and she had a slight smile on her face.

"B-Bra."

"Oh die already." The red figure said as he sent a Ki blast from his palm at Bra, Pan and the toddler.

**XXXXXXXX**

**At Capsule Corp. **

"The Son's are staying here and that final! Unless you want…" Bulma yelled, but trailed off when she noticed a look that Vegeta rarely if never displays fear, with a wide eyed expression. Bulma noticed Trunks had the same expression on his face.

"Boy where is your sister?" Vegeta asked Trunks in a deadly serious tone.

"Trunks did you pick Bra up from school?" Bulma asked worriedly wondering what was going on, she was about to ask Vegeta but he blasted his way through the roof and flew off turning Super Saiyan.

Bulma turned to Trunks.

"Mom… It's Bra her Ki (Life force) disappeared." Trunks whispered out with fear on his face.

**XXXXXXXX**

**At the Son's destroyed home.**

"Dad." Goten said eyes wide.

As Goku shot off into the sky and Goten followed.

**XXXXXXXX**

**AT Gohan and Videl's home.**

Videl watched as Gohan dropped all the paper work he had in his hand. "Pan's in trouble!" Goten said bursting out the door in top speed off into the sky with Videl flying as fast as she could beside him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**At The Mall.**

The red man floated staring at the crumbled building that was the mall.

"I managed to kill 3 birds with one stone." The man chuckled. 

"Hold it! Put your hands up, you're under arrest!"

A shaky voice and sirens got the attention of the red man.

A fleet of police cars where below on the ground, and cops stood with their guns drawn up at him.

The one eyed Cyclops red man just pointed a finger and sent a small Ki blast at each and everyone of the cop cars, causing them to explode and killed all the bystanders.

"Human's will always be pathetic no matter what time they're in." The man laughed, as he sent Ki blast at every standing building around him, and every human who he could spot.

Satisfied at the destruction that he caused the red man prepared to take off until felt two powerful Ki's approaching and fast.

"Hm. This she be fun." The man said as he smirked and waited.

In front of him stood two Super Saiyans, each looking equally pissed and what is that… scared? "Well they should be." The red man thought smirking.

"If it isn't Bra's father and brother Vegeta and Trunks, to bad you missed the death of the last and only Saiyan princess along with her little friend Pan, You missed their screams of Pain." The man said smirk still in place.

At the Red man's words Vegeta felt as if someone took a sword and stabbed it through his soul. Like someone pulled out his heart with their bare hands and smashed it.

Trunks didn't know what to think or how to feel, and he knew that Bra and Pan were indeed dead because their Ki was completely gone from the earth. Trunks just stood in the air unable to move, his eyes stung.

"Looks like four more will be arriving." The red man said as Goku, Goten, Gohan, and Videl who was being carried by Gohan (He picked her up along the way so they could go faster.) appeared. Videl jumped out of Gohan's and got in a fighting stance when she saw the red man.

Goku looked at Vegeta who seemed to be in shock, and then to Trunks who displayed the same shock but had tears falling from his eyes.

Before anyone could ask what's going on. Vegeta powered up screaming and went Super Saiyan 2 lunging at the man with all the kicks and punches that he could muster as tears came from his eyes and disintegrated as they touched the Ki surrounding him.

The Red man managed to block the furry of kicks, punches that the enraged Saiyan was hitting him with.

Trunks just dropped to his knees while still floating in the air. He couldn't believe that his baby sister along with his best friend Goten's niece were dead.

Goten rushed to Trunks side, but after he heard what Trunks was mumbling he wish that he didn't.

"They're dead. No. They can't be. If I would have got Bra from school. Bra…Pan. They're dead." Trunks repeated over and over as his vision blurred with tears.

Saiyans having good hearing. Gohan, and Goku both heard what Trunks was mumbling.

Gohan powered up immediately going super Saiyan, and lunged at the Red man who took on both an enraged Vegeta and Gohan with ease.

Videl couldn't hear what Trunks was saying, and she didn't even know what was going on just that they had rushed here because they felt that her daughter Pan was in trouble.

Videl looked at Goten who was in equal shock as Trunks then she looked at her father-in- law Goku.

"Mr. Son… Goku?" Videl asked afraid of the answer that she was about to receive. "Where's Pan? Is her Ki near?" Videl watched as Goku fist tightened.

"Goku?" Videl asked again as tears began to fall from her eyes. Videl walked over to Goten.

"Goten is Pan's Ki near?" But Goten didn't say a word.

"They're dead. No. They can't be. If I would have got Bra from school. Bra…Pan. They're dead." Trunks repeated over and over.

Videl heard what Trunks said.

"Oh Dende." Videl whispered before she fainted falling out of the sky and plummeting to the earth, to be caught by Goku whose face was twisted in anger as powerful Ki engulfed him. Goku flew up to Goten, and gave the still in shock boy Videl. Who he took in his arms, unflinching, at the scream his father let out as he powered up. Unlike Vegeta or Gohan, Goku didn't rush up to the red man. Goku powered up so high that he surpassed super Saiyan two causing Trunks and Goten who was holding Videl to move to shield themselves from his Ki. Goku's Ki blew even the enraged Vegeta and Gohan back, but the red man didn't seem to be phased as he stared at Goku smirk still in place.

"It was really easy to kill them." The red man taunted. "They weren't anywhere near as powerful as they would have been if they would have lived. By killing them as children they won't be a pain in side as adults, especially that brat Bra who my lord was infatuated with. If…" The red man stopped mid-sentence and turned around to face the rubble that was the mall.

"It can't be!" The Red man yelled eyes wide. As a golden light began emitting from the rubble, and a cry could be heard. The light was so bright that everyone had to shield their eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

When the light died down, everyone saw that the red man had vanished.

Then they looked at where the light had been coming from to see the red man with his palm facing a crying toddler who was sitting between two pale bloody bodies of Pan and Bra.

"Bra!/Pan!" Voices of the gathered Saiyans yelled.

The Red man fired the Ki blast and the Saiyan's watched in shock as the toddler fired his own which hit the red man's Ki blast sending it into space. The toddler stood up, as a brown monkey tail popped through his diaper.

"You hurt my mommy! And auntie Pan!" The blonde baby yelled as a golden Ki wrapped around his form, and his eyes glowed red.

The toddler's tail began twitching as he emitted an earth shaking growl.

Everyone watched in shock as the toddler held up his palm towards the red man who looked to be scared.

"You hurt mommy and auntie and now you go bye bye!" The baby yelled as an Orange Ki flew from his palm turning into rings and pinned the red man to a slab of concrete that stood erect from a collapsed building.

The toddler held out his pinky finger on his left hand and fired an orange Ki blast from it slicing the red man in half and causing his remains to disintegrate into dust.

The toddler turned around to the pale body of Bra, and collapsed wrapping his arms around Bra's neck, and snuggling his face into her shoulder as he began crying, as his tail wrapped around Pan's arm.

"Pan!" Gohan yelled as he rushed down towards Pan. Followed by all of the other Z fighters.

Gohan dropped down to his daughter's side and lifted her from the rubble holding her in his lap. He couldn't feel her Ki but he could hear her faint heart beat.

"Pan!" Gohan yelled. "Dad do you have a Ginzu bean?" Gohan yelled at his father holding his daughter who was barley alive.

Goku powered down and dug in his Gi, pulling out a sack of Ginzu beans throwing one to his son, who caught it and began trying to get Pan to chew.

Goku turned to look at Bra who was encased in a force field of Ki along with the toddler with a tail. Vegeta, and Trunks couldn't even get through to Bra.

After digesting the Ginzu bean Pan Eyes shot open, and she jumped up, a little wobbly, and she went straight into a fighting stance.

"Pan!" Pan looked around her to see a destroyed city and her dad, uncle, and mom (whose now awake) around her. Videl grabbed her daughter and embraced her in a hug, along with Gohan.

"Let me get to my daughter you damn brat!" Vegeta growled powering up.

Pan broke free from her parents hug, and looked to her right to see Bra unconscious or worst on the ground with the odd toddler and a shield around the two made out of Ki, and Vegeta punching away at the shield. Pan had to take a double take. The toddler now had a tail. Not any tail a Saiyan tail.

Pan rushed to the orange shield.

"What's that wet on my face?" Bra thought to herself. She couldn't hear anything she could only feel something wet on her face. Then after what seemed like minutes she began to hear what sounded like crying. A baby's crying… and her mom's crying, and the engine of a hover car. Then she could hear pounding loud pounding like a fist hitting against steel, cussing. Her father she could hear his voice. But why couldn't she open her eyes? And why did she feel so tired.

"Bra."

"Bra."

Bra could hear Pan's voice calling her. Pan! She remembered. There had been a red man he had hit Pan so hard she formed a crater. Bra ran to Pan. Then the man fired a Ki blast at them. Bra covered Pan with her body, but at the last minute the toddler jumped away from Bra and sat on her back emitting an orange light wrapping them in a shield as the whole entire mall collapsed on top of them, and Bra had felt her energy draining and fallen asleep.

What was she feeling her neck, it was warm and wet and someone was crying.

"Mommy."

Bra's eyes opened slowly, after hearing the toddler's voice calling her mommy.

Bra's eyes opened fully. She looked up and around her to see that she was in some kind of orange bubble, then she saw her father pounding away at the bubble she was in while screaming at Kakarot to be quite, and her mom was there crying.

"Momma!" Bra cringed at the loud voice in her ear. When she turned her head she noticed the toddler looking at her with tears in his eyes.

Bra sat up in the shield, and wrapped her arms around the crying toddler.

"It's ok." Bra said trying to get the toddler to stop crying. Which he soon did and began snoring as he fell to sleep in Bra's arms with his tail wrapped around her waist and his head resting on her chest. Soon as the snoring started the shield disappeared, and Bra noticed a fist flying her way. Apparently her dad was banging on the shield and failed to notice the shield disappearing.

"Daddy!" Bra yelled causing Vegeta to stop in mid punch and stare at Bra wide eyed.

Before Bra could stand up, her mom through her arms around her.

"Oh Bra! Are you ok? Does anything hurt? Can you talk?" Bra ignored her mom and stared at her father who looked as if he seen a ghost, along with everyone else who was around.

"Bra."

Bra turned her head to see Pan.

"Bra you don't have a Ki. Not even a human Ki." Pan said shocked.

"So?" Bra asked irritated that Pan wasn't making any sense.

"All living things have Ki's" Pan said staring at Bra oddly.

"Bra whose kid is this?"

Bra turned her attention back to her mother who had pulled away from her and was staring at the Toddler asleep in Bra's arms.

"And why does he have a tail?" Bulma asked staring at the tail wrapped around Bra's waist.

"I was right Bra see he has a Saiyan tail! The stark did deliver him!" Pan exclaimed happily with her hand behind her head and smiling as she sat down next to Bra.

"That's Bra's son!" Pan exclaimed to which all the Z fighters snapped out of their shock of Bra not having a Ki.

"HER WHAT!" Everyone yelled going wide eyed.

"You see me and Bra went to the mall when Bra came from out a store she had that toddler attached to her leg, and he kept calling her mommy. So we figured that the stark delivered him, because he thought that Bra should be a parent. Like mom told me that when people are ready to become parents a giant bird called the stark drops off babies all around the world. And that's were babies come from." Pan said in a matter of fact tone.

"Then that red freak of nature showed up firing a Ki blast at us, but he seemed aimed on killing Bra and the baby. He said something really odd."

"Yeah" Bra said.

"He called Pan and me the great Pan and Bra of the future, he said that he could easily get rid of us in this time because we haven't met King Yemma yet…" Bra said trailing off.

"King Yemma!" A few of the Saiyan's who actually had the misfortune of dying exclaimed.

"Grandpa!" The toddler shouted jumping up out of his sleep and out of Bra's arms looking around.

"Grandpa!" Everyone exclaimed. Falling down anime style.

Bulma just sat there rubbing at her temples before she began to speak.

"First of all babies don't come from giant white birds." Bulma eyed Videl with a glare.

"Second Bra you're only seven."

"And you mentioned that someone kept talking about their time and the future?"

Trunks came up. "Do you think that whoever that guy was and whoever this kid belongs to comes from Mirai Trunks time?" Trunks asked his mother.

"That doesn't make any sense. Pan said that the man knew about them. And in Mirai trunks time Gohan was killed before he met Videl so Pan couldn't exist there, and Vegeta died before Bra could exist. So it can't be Mirai Trunks time line. Unless…It's this time line's future." Bulma said staring at the Toddler who stared back at her.

"What's your name little fella?" Goku knelt down to ask the toddler who was now staring at him.

"Brunch!" The toddler yelled.

"How is it that he's a Saiyan?" Bulma asked herself. "Brunch whose your mommy and daddy?"

"Brunch has two mommies!" The child exclaimed pulling out a capsule from his diaper, and handing it to Bulma.

Bulma took the capsule not finding it too odd that it just came from out a diaper, and examined it.

"It's a Capsule Corp capsule. But this one doesn't even exist yet, the designs are drawn but that's it."

"What does it do?" Trunks asked.

"It's a Keep-track-of-your-kid capsule for people who have kids that like to run away a lot in public. I drew the designs because I was making one for Bra because she always runs away to the mall, and sense I can't sense ki's I decided to build something to keep track of her. Inside of it should be a hologram with information on the child if it follows the plans that I have now." Bulma said as she stood up and walked to a clear spot throwing the capsule down to the ground.

The capsule released white smoke then a giant flat television screen appeared, and flickered on. The screen was black but voices could be heard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: 61 hits eh? And not one review? How cruel T_T. Feedback is important, how will I know if I need to improve something? Or if you like what you're reading? Is asking for just a wee bit of your time to submit a review asking for too much? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. (Past few chapters lacked disclaimers…Gomen.**

**____________________________________________________________________**

Bulma took the capsule not finding it too odd that it just came from out a diaper, and examined it.

"It's a Capsule Corp capsule. But this one doesn't even exist yet, the designs are drawn but that's it."

"What does it do?" Trunks asked.

"It's a Keep-track-of-your-kid capsule for people who have kids that like to run away a lot in public. I drew the designs because I was making one for Bra because she always runs away to the mall, and sense I can't sense ki's I decided to build something to keep track of her. Inside of it should be a hologram with information on the child if it follows the plans that I have now." Bulma said as she stood up and walked to a clear spot throwing the capsule down to the ground.

The capsule released white smoke then a giant flat television screen appeared, and flickered on. The screen was black but voices could be heard.

"**Pan it's not that switch! Where the hell is that idiot! He made this damn thing! Pan if you don't find your husband I will and when I do I'm going to kill him!" The voice of a woman boomed from the screen.**

"**It's not my fault you're pregnant and hormonal! You'd think you'd stop at having one kid!" The other woman voice yelled back.**

"**Shut the hell up before I Final Flash your ass! You know I'm doing this for Dinnatsu! She can't have children so I'm a surrogate!" **

"**Pan!"**

"**Here I got it!" The voice said.**

All of the Z fighters watched in shock as images appeared on the screen, Of a woman who looked to be in her 20's who looked a lot like Bulma from her long blue wavy hair, and blue eyes. Except this woman was Pregnant wearing a loose flowing beige silk gown, as she held a 3 year old in her arms who had black hair and looked surprising like Vegeta, and in the background was a girl dressed like a tomboy in baggy black jeans and a black tank top, her black hair was pinned up in a hair clip as she stood against a counter glaring her blue eyes at the blue haired pregnant women.

"**Pan ! I don't have to turn around to feel that you're glaring at my back! Keep it up and you won't have any eyes to glare with!" The blue haired woman yelled with her fist clenched. **

"**Bra! The things on! You're being recorded!" The black haired woman yelled rolling her eyes.**

"**Why didn't you tell me!" The blue haired woman named Bra said.**

"**I just did!" Pan yelled.**

**The Vegeta look alike started moving around in the blue haired woman's arms.**

"**Argh, Mom! I'm not a baby I don't need to be held! Let me down." The boy said in a little gruff voice.**

**The blue haired woman smiled at the boy.**

"**Vegeta sweetie if you promise to do this one thing for mommy I'll let you use the GR with Goku, so you can beat him senseless again. Ok?"**

**The boy crossed his arms and frowned and said "Ok."**

"**Hey I heard that! Who say's Goku is going to get beat!" Pan yelled.**

"**Remember where being recorded!" Bra yelled back and then turned back to the screen putting on a sweet face. **

"**Hello My name is Bra Vegeta Briefs Son. If you are watching this than that means that this one…" The woman said pointing to her pregnant stomach. "Has run away. I know it seems stupid to make a recording like this for a kid that hasn't been born yet but I'm a little crazy and hormonal. Anyway his name is going to be Brunch Yemma, and I'm guessing that he'll either have blue hair like mine, violet hair or blond hair when he's born but that's beside the point. Oh you're probably wondering why he's not going to have my last name. I'm a surrogate mom for one of my best friends her name is Dinnatsu. The baby will have her DNA mine and the fathers but that's along scientific story that I don't have the patience to go through. You don't want to know how long it took to convince my husband to let me do this."**

"**He's still against it Bra." Pan said dryly in the background. **

"**I wasn't against him having a child with Parisu!" Bra yelled enraged. **

"**Look at it this way they'll be more Saiyan's in the world. At this rate…besides that happened before you two started dating." Pan commented again.**

"**Argh!" Bra yelled turning around to give Pan a death glare and then turning back towards the screen. **

"**Vegeta sweetie move you're tail from the screen." Bra said as the boy in her arms tail waved across the screen then wrapped back around his waist.**

"**Please don't mind all of what you just heard, my friend back there is just a bonehead no… A Son."**

"**Bra!"**

"**Ok Pan I'm sorry. Oh and remind me to delete the beginning of the tape since I didn't know it was recording ok?"**

"**Yeah, whatever." **

"**Well anyway. Being in my position I won't really need to say who I am since everyone in the world knows me, and everyone in HFIL, and…"**

"**Gee Bra I'm sure they get it you're well known." Pan said rolling her eyes. **

**Bra's eye brow began to twitch. And her hair began floating around her as a golden glow emitted from her and her hair became long spikes.**

"**Vegeta sweetie close you're eyes mommy, is about to kill auntie." Bra said running away from the screen placing Vegeta on the ground who just smiled at the scene of his auntie dodging Ki blasts from a pregnant Super Saiyan.**

**The three year old boy turned to face the screen.**

"**Ok Mommy's back." The blue haired woman said powering down and picking up the three year old again.**

"**If you find this capsule and the owner bring them back to the Capsule Empire. If you hurt a hair on his head I will kill you. If you try to ransom him I will kill you. If you even look at him wrong I will kill you. If you so much as utter his name wrong I will tie you to a tree, torture you slowly, gut you and then… yes. I will kill you, then I will track down your sorry excuse for a soul in HFIL and torture you worst than the boy's other mother would. This Capsule is also a certificate of your death if you hurt my yet to be born son when he is born. Bye! Say bye Vegeta."**

**The little boy turned to face the screen and held up his middle finger (The birdie finger.) **

"**Vegeta honey that's not a nice gesture." The woman named Bra said as the screen went Blank. **

All of the Z fighters where still paused in shock at what they just saw, Pan was about to say something until the screen came back on to reveal The blue haired woman with the same boy In her arms who looked a little older, and Goten Then there was a woman with Dark blue bobbed short hair and a man with short blond hair wearing some kind of weird armor that looked like medieval European armor crossed with Frieza's amour. The Dark blue haired woman was wearing what looked like a blue mechanic coverall suit, in the woman's arms was a little baby with blonde hair and a monkey tale wrapped in a blanket.

"**Well Brunch Yemma was born a healthy happy boy." The older Bra said smiling happily.**

"**I told you Bra call him Brunch Vegeta Briefs Yemma." The dark blue haired woman said.**

"**Ah guys… the camera's on." Goten said.**

"**Oh yeah. Forgot." The dark haired woman said.**

"**Well you're probably wondering why this capsule thing seems to be so long. We decided to wait until Brunch was born to finish it. You see Brunch has… some strange family genetics… that anyone that finds him should be warned about…. If you find him and something seems odd take him to anyone with the last name Briefs you can find and if you can't find a Brief look For a Son or A Yemma and tell them that they have a Mirai Trunks situation on their hands, because little Brunch goes Mirai Trunks without needing a machine thanks to Dinnatsu, and Yemma Jr. over there." Bra pointed a thumb at the man with blonde hair and the woman with short dark blue hair. "But that's beside the point." Bra's expression became deadly serious. "I know that when little Brunch time travel's he'll always go to were I am, even though I'm just a surrogate, It took awhile just for him to let Dinnatsu hold him, most likely if this is being watched something horrible has happened in this time and if so Brunch would have done what's natural and time jumped to find somewhere safe…he's just a baby and he times jump when he's upset, but its always like a day or two into the future, but if the impending war finally starts I'll have him time jump his brother and cousin with him into a time where the world is safe. I know that all this information will most likely F-up some time line, but that can't be helped." Bra's serious expression broke to a sad one and the screen went blank and turned back into a capsule.**

The Z fighters along with their significant other just stood there with their mouth agape, and three crashes could be heard. Gohan, Videl and Bulma all fainted all saying 'Dear Kami'.

Pan and Bra seemed to be in shock.

Pan turned to Bra.

"You'll become a super Saiyan! How cool is that!" Pan exclaimed shock and excitement all over her face.

Bra just closed her eyes and fainted out of an information overload that was way too much for an innocent minded seven year old.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter, and doomo arigatou gozaimasu to my first reviewer! And yes the rest of the Z gang will appear.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.**

Peaches, the sweet smell of peaches.

Bra yarned as the lovely scent filled her nose, as consciousness took over her.

Opening her eyes and rubbing the sleep from them she found herself snuggled in the pink covers of her warm bed, and the laundry detergent scent of peaces caused her stomach to emit a loud growl fully waking her up.

Bra jumped up out of her bed panicking remembering yesterday's events, but soon calmed down when she didn't see the little toddler anywhere, or her worried family or Pan.

"So it was just a dream?" Bra said walking around her room looking under her bed and in her closet, and finally letting out a sigh of relief.

"Good I'm too young to be visited by Starks." Bra said as she walked over various stuff animals and dolls on her pink carpet floor and made her way to her room door. Twisting the doorknob slowly and opening the door quietly, hoping to sneak and beat her brother to breakfast so he wouldn't eat up all the toast like he did every morning.

"The big pig." Bra thought angrily.

However once Bra opened her door she noticed loud voices coming from down stairs."

As she approached the stairs she quickly regretted it as something ran into her at super speed causing her to fall backwards onto the blue carpet floor of the hallway.

"Mommy!"

At that word and voice Bra's eyes shot open to see the toddler from what she believed to be a dream. And all she could think about that it wasn't a dream before she screamed.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Bra yelled as the toddler hugged her neck, and wrapped his tail around her arm.

Vegeta shot up the stairs so fast that, that they tore apart and flew up behind him. When he got there Ki blast in hand he saw Bra on the floor trying to pry the Saiyan toddler off of her.

Vegeta angrily grabbed the toddler by the tail as he cried reaching out for Bra who got up and started Crying too.

"Bra sweetie what's wrong!?" Bulma asked worriedly as Trunks put her down having to fly her to the second floor because Vegeta destroyed the stairs.

"Daddy!" Bra cried as she ran up to her father and grabbed his leg burying her face in his black pants leg.

"Daddy! I don't want to be a mommy! Make the stark take him back!" Bra cried.

The toddler turned around and wrapped his arms around Vegeta neck and began crying too, as Bra cried with her arms wrapped around his leg. The toddler cried 'mommy' and bra cried 'daddy'. Vegeta put his hand on top of Bra's head comfortingly, as he stared at Bulma desperately with annoyance, and yet a once of a life time look of 'help me please' on his face.

Bulma sighed and grumbled angrily. "Videl and her pacifying." Then her face went to the face of a gentle wise mother, as she got on her knee's and pried Bra from Vegeta now wet pants leg, turning the seven year old chibi around to face her.

"Bra sweetie you're not a mother." Bulma said pulling her frightened daughter into an embrace as Bra rubbed at her eyes trying to make the tears stop. "At least not in this time… until you're much, much, much older." Bulma finished which made Bra cry harder and pull out of her mother's embrace to run back to her father's leg and in turn Vegeta growl at his wife in irritation.

Trunks who was watching looking worried, tried to calm his little sister down, by kneeling to her level and making her look up at him by placing a hand on her shaking shoulder. The teen still had yet to understand girls but he hoped that, the rule of female emotional craziness didn't apply to his kid sister.

"Bra…You remember when dad told you about Mirai Trunks." Trunks was interrupted by yet another angry growl from his father, and he knew why. Trunks and his mom would sneak and stand by Bra's door every night listening to his father tell her bed time stories of his past fights. But the proud Saiyan prince thought no one knew about it, or if they did he thought they'd be wise enough never to bring it up. But no. Trunks wasn't wise he was a teenager, what did his dad expect?

Ignoring the growl Trunks continued. "You remember the story of Mirai Trunks?" Bra shook her head yes as she held onto her father's leg tighter. "Well Mirai Trunks came from the future of a different timeline and warned everyone about the androids. This is kind of like that but without androids. In the future years from now you're going to get married and have…"

"ENOUGH!" Vegeta yelled at Trunks, as he levitated off of the ground and floated down stairs with Bra still attached to his leg and the toddler attached to his neck.

Trunks was about to follow him until Bulma put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

"Let him go. You have to realize Trunks that Bra is a Daddy's girl, and Vegeta is wrapped around her finger. That's his little princess. He won't admit it but yesterday when he thought Bra was…" Bulma trailed off not being able to say what she thought. "And then seeing the future Bra, and his grandsons one even named after him that and the thought that his little princess is going to be a mother is a little too much for him and imagine how Bra feels she's scared of a bird bringing her a child. Let Vegeta talk to her and calm her down, he's not going to go all soft when he has spectators." Bulma told her son reassuringly.

"I know that mom… but yesterday you should have seen him when we…when we… though Bra had…been killed. He actually cried! I cried! What if that red bastard wasn't the only one whose going to be coming back in this time what if more show up…It was my fault… I should have picked her up from school instead of playing a prank with Goten!" Trunks yelled. Realizing that he was yelling at his mom he began clenching his fist at his sides and held his head down.

Bulma walked in front of him and put her hands on his shoulder, and smiled softly.

"As much as you pick on your little sister and you two fight over the silliest things, I know you love her sweetie, yesterday wasn't your fault. Your sister is ok, abet shaken up but she's ok. All that matters is now and the future I know you'll be there to protect her along with your father and I. Bra knows you love her." Bulma said.

Trunks just clenched his fist tighter and kept looking down angry at himself as he tried to hold back his tears as he shook his mother's arms from his shoulders and walked down the hall into his room slamming the door but not with enough force to rip it off of the hinges.

Bulma felt scared and guilty herself. If she would have let Vegeta train Bra to fight instead of wanting her to take after her then maybe she could have protected herself better. Bulma was hurting inside. She had almost lost one of her babies.

Bulma put a hand on her mouth trying to hold back her sobs.

WITH BRA VEGETA AND BRUNCH:

Vegeta had floated down the path of what use to be the stairs right into the living room and then continued to float until he made it to a couch in front of a TV. Once he got there he gently pulled the now asleep toddler from around his neck and laid him on the sofa after frowning at him. Then he sat down, at the same time pulling Bra up onto his lap. Bra immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and continued crying burying her face in his black tee-shirt.

Vegeta immediately embraced his daughter in a tight yet not hurtful hug.

"Daddy I don't want to be a mommy!" Bra sobbed.

"I know princess I know." Vegeta said just above a whisper but knew Bra heard due to her Saiyan hearing.

As Vegeta sat there embracing his crying daughter a barrel of thoughts and emotions race through his head. One he wasn't use to.

Fear.

Yesterday when Vegeta was arguing with his wife about his Brats damn prank causing Kakarott's brats and harpy to move with them, and he felt Bra's ki disappear fear and panic shot through him so fast that he tore a hole through the roof, and turned super Saiyan just to reach the spot where he sensed her ki disappear. When he got there to see all of the destruction he panicked even more. Then he felt the Ki of another's presence just to find a red freak smiling at all of the destruction. When the red whatever the hell it was told him he killed Bra it felt as if someone pulled his heart out and squeezed the life out of it in the palm of their hand, as if someone stabbed his soul. The shock turned into sadness and then into extreme uncontrollable rage. Just as he was about to ascend higher the toddler showed up and killed the freak, then hugged the body of his daughter. Vegeta rushed to her as fast as he could just to find her wrapped in a ki shield along with the toddler brat and he still couldn't feel her ki. When the shield came down and he heard her voice relief rushed through him, until he realized he still couldn't feel her ki and even now as she cries in his embrace she still didn't have a ki. This unnerved and scared Vegeta more than he's ever been scared before, she had a heartbeat yes and by Earthling terms she was fine; but by Saiyan terms she was not. Even a half Saiyan has a Ki.

Vegeta was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of glass breaking.

Vegeta turned to the side and noticed that the blonde toddler was missing.

"Stealthy little brat." Vegeta mumbled furiously as he got up, and laid Bra gently on the couch, making his way to the direction in which he heard the glass break.

Vegeta entered the kitchen with his best glare prepared just to have it slapped off his face by shock.

There in front of him stood the toddler holding up the refrigerator with one tiny arm shaking all of its contents out, and holding a giant turkey leg with the other as he bit into it hungrily. When all of the fridges contents were on the floor the blonde toddler through the fridge away from him like an annoying obstacle in the way of his feast.

Unfortunately for Vegeta the fridge was flying in his direction.

Snapping out of his shock not a moment to soon Vegeta Ki blasted his favorite piece of technology next to his GR (of course) into oblivion, avoiding a fridge induced headache.

The toddler stared at the furious Vegeta wide eyed until a smile graced his BBQ sauce covered features, and he began hurling small balls of ki at Vegeta.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Brat!?" Vegeta yelled as he began canceling out the small Ki balls with Ki blast from his index fingers.

"Bigger!" The toddler yelled as he put his hands together in an all too familiar signature move.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!!" A giant golden Ki blast shot from the toddlers hands aimed at Vegeta.

"ARGH BRAT!!!" Along with a massive boom echoed throughout the Capsule Corp estates.

**WITH BRA**

Bra woke up after hearing a loud scream and hearing a loud crash. Looking around wide eyed expecting another red eyed monster to attack her she jumped up, just to see her brother trunks flying down stairs with a tense worried look on his face.

"Bra!" Trunks yelled looking around for his little sister.

"I'm right here! What was that noise?" Bra asked ignoring her brother questions of if your ok, as she walked into the hallway that led into the kitchen which was covered in debris. Bra made it to the kitchen to find the roof collapsed and a clear blue sky above her head. The kitchen was totaled. Then she heard sounds of what sounded like… fighting? Going on outside, so she rushed back the other way telling Trunks what she saw, as they both raced out the front door.

"Dad?" Trunks asked watching his smirking father hurl Ki blasts at something out of sight that they couldn't see, as he floated off ground.

Running closer to see what their father was attacking both Bra and Trunks became stunned. Vegeta was hurling Ki blasts at Brunch the toddler from the future, who managed to dodge each one and throw a few of his own.

"What's going on!?" Bra turned around to see Goten, and Goku running up to them.

"Trunks is that your dad fighting a toddler?" Goten asked, staring at the scene with the same expression as everyone else.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Brunch yelled shooting a massive beam of golden light at Vegeta.

"Did he just?" Goku asked shocked.

"Yes he did." Gohan said walking up to the scene beside his father with Pan following closely by.

"Bra!" Pan yelled running up to Bra.

"Why is your dad fighting Brunch?" Pan asked in a trance at the scene above, which immediately came to a stop after Pan yelled Bra's name which resulted in a blonde Saiyan toddler abandoning the battle and flying down to wrap his arms around Bra which resulted in her trying to pull him off.

"Hey there little guy who taught you how to do that?" Goku asked the toddler, who let go of Bra and floated by her side as he stared at the sky past Vegeta who floated down to the ground with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

Brunch began flaring his Ki, as he furrowed his brows in concentration.

"Hmm." Brunch mumbled before he shot off like a rocket into the sky.

"Hey!" Trunks yelled, preparing to chase after the toddler but stopped when he noticed that the Toddler had paused in the air as he flared his Ki higher.

"Two strong Ki's are approaching!" Goten yelled.

"Is it another red goon?" Pan asked crouching in a fighting stance.

"I don't think so Pan, this Ki doesn't feel like its threatening…It's strong but it seems to be weakening." Goku said.

"Dad is that Nimbus?" Gohan asked noticing a cloud with a golden trail descending from amongst the clouds in the sky carrying something.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry I have not updated in so long! I just kind of got discouraged with this story T_T but those of you who have reviewed have given me the will to continue this story! I'm continuing it. **

**Thank you all for reviewing I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ, DB, or any of the Dragon Ball stuff! I'm broke I tell ya Broke! 

**And now on with the story: **

"Dad is that Nimbus?" Gohan asked noticing a cloud with a golden trail descending from amongst the clouds in the sky carrying something.

Brunch landed on the ground and looked up at the cloud that flew down to land on the ground.

On the cloud were two children both bloody, with black eyes and swollen in various places one was sitting up just barely while the other was lying down with his eyes barley open.

The boy who was sitting up on the cloud slowly got off and pulled the other boy along with him by an arm around his shoulder, as the cloud lifted up and flew off into the heavens.

All the fighters and Bra walked up to the scene and what they saw proved to be yet another shocker in the long list of shockers so far that week.

There right in front of them stood two boys one that looked like Goku as a child and the one from the video they watched that looked like a miniature Vegeta, but this one looked to be ten years old instead of five.

"Great…we made it, and we found Brunch." the boy who looked like Goku who was holding up the boy who looked like Vegeta said smiling weakly at the blonde toddler. Then he looked at the people around him his eyes going wide, Vegeta had on his emotionless mask to hide his shock while everyone else just stared on openly shocked. The Chibi Goku from the future eyes landed on Goku.

"Great Grandpa Goku!!!!" The Chibi exclaimed causing the mini Vegeta to stir slightly and cringe.

Everyone else shouted.

"Great grandpa Goku!" and turned pointing at Goku.

"Gee! You must be from the future like Brunch, and you must be my great grandson!"

Goku said giving the trade mark Son grin, but then his smile became a look of confusion.

"But if you're my great grandson then that must mean…" Goku trailed off in deep thought.

"Is your mother's name Pan?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah…why?" The boy said looking at Trunks cautiously and then he gulped loudly.

"What!?" Gohan yelled in shock looking from his daughter to Pan's future son.

"Mom and dad aren't mom and dad yet if great grandpa Goku is still here! I'm so dead I've ruin time! Mom's going to kill me!" The Chibi Goku cried hitting himself with his free palm on the forehead.

"I'm your mom in the future?" Pan said stepping up to the strange trio.

The boy opened his eyes and looked at Pan, and then looked at Trunks, which didn't go unnoticed by Vegeta.

"What do you mean still here?" Gohan asked snapping out of looking back and forth between his future grandson and his daughter, to just look at his future grandson.

The Chibi Goku fidgeted and then looked up at Goku.

"Great Grandpa Goku do you have any Ginzu beans?" The boy asked looking from Goku to the ground guiltily hoping to change the subject.

Goku pulled a brown bag from his sash and knelt down in front of Pan's future son and handed him the Ginzu beans.

The boy chewed on one and then looked guiltily and hesitant at the Chibi Vegeta who was barely conscious as of now, Goku noticed and frowned.

"He's going to be mad when he gets healed." The boy signed and forced the Ginzu bean into the Chibi's mouth and tried to get him to chew, when he wouldn't chew the boy signed.

"This just proves how weak you are." The Chibi Goku said something very un- Son like, and then smirked as the Chibi Vegeta chewed, and began healing right before their eyes.

The mini Vegeta look-a-like opened his eyes, seeing the people in front of him he shoved Chibi Goku away and got into a fighting stance looking around him with his eyes wide.

"NO!!!!" Chibi Vegeta look-a-like yelled flying into the air and looking around at his surroundings. And then he looked down at the Chibi Goku look-a-like with anger in his eyes.

"You coward!" Bra's future son yelled flying down and punching Pan's future son so hard he flew back and went through a tree cracking it in half.

Goku flew up and stepped in front of the furious Chibi Vegeta.

"Hey! Calm down!" Goku yelled hands up palms facing the enraged boy in a gesture of 'take it easy', but the Vegeta look- a- like just ignored him.

"Argh!" The Chibi Vegeta look-a-like growled as he formed disk made of ki in each hand, with a death glare focused on the boy behind Goku.

Goku turned to look behind him at the little Goku look-a-like who flew up to them with an equal fury in his eyes to match Chibi Vegeta, as he stared him straight in the eyes.

"If we died than how would we bring them back I… I had to! I didn't have a choice!" Chibi Goku exclaimed, watching Chibi Vegeta as his anger increased. "Your mom would have wanted us to go after Brunch!"

"You left her with them!" Bra's future son yelled causing the disk in his hands to double in size as his tail twitched erratically. "You left her with them, to let them hurt her again!" Bra's future son yelled as his power sky rocketed.

This time Vegeta stepped up grabbing the Chibi Vegeta by his ragged Gi.

"What happened in your time boy?" Vegeta asked teeth clenched.

The boy began wiping at his eyes furiously with his arms in an effort to not shed tears as he shook angrily.

"Let go!" The Chibi Vegeta screamed hair becoming golden, and black eyes becoming teal, as he shoved Vegeta away with surprising strength and went after Chibi Goku again preparing to throw his disk, just to be blocked this time by an extremely pissed Vegeta.

"His mom, she killed-"Chibi Goku began just to be interrupted.

"Shut up!" The boy screamed throwing his disk past Vegeta at Pan's future son, just to have the disk blasted away and cancelled out by Goku's (adult Goku) ki blast.

That didn't detour Bra's future son who began powering up even more.

"Enough!" Vegeta yelled karate chopping the enraged boy in the side of his neck in an effort to knock him unconscious just to have the boy phase out of the way, and right in front of Pan's future son, with a round house kick aimed for his head.

Pan's future son powered up to super Saiyan effortlessly just like Bra's son and began fighting back with a flurry of kicks and punches.

"I don't understand… what happens in the future? Why are they here? " Pan asked no one in particular as she watched the scene before them.

"I don't know but it has a lot to do with you and Bra." Gohan said face serious, as Goten agreed with him with a nod of his head.

"If they came back for help, and that red man came following Brunch it's no telling what's following them. We need to stop them now and find out what's going on."

"ENOUGH!" "STOP FIGHTING AND TELL US WHAT HAPPEN IN THE FUTURE!"

Everyone's eyes went to Goku who had been watching everything calmly, but now had a dead serious look on his face, as he stood in between Chibi Goku and Chibi Vegeta. He held them apart from each other by the collar of their tattered clothes, as he flew them back down to the ground, and released them.

Chibi Vegeta attempted another hit at Chibi Goku just to have Vegeta grab him in a choke hold, and throw him to the ground leaving a dent.

"YOU FUCKING BRATS ARE TESTING MY PATIENCE!" Vegeta's angry voice boomed. "I AM NOT KAKKEROTT! IF ONE OF YOU DOESN'T START TALKING SOON I WILL BEAT YOU UNTIL YOU DO!"

As evidence of Vegeta's threat he created a ball of energy in his hand.

"Vegeta…" Goku began just to be cut off by the voice of Chibi Goku.

"Everyone tried to stop them …" Chibi Goku trailed off wiping at his tear filled eyes.

"Who?" Gohan asked coming up closer.

"They made her slaughter everyone, and then… she fought Vegeta but mom came and took me and Vegeta underground to the time machine and told me to take Vegeta, find Brunch and no matter what don't come back. Just before the time machine activated they showed up. Mom tried to hold them back but… she couldn't, they were there and they made her. (Hiccup). They made her… kill mom!" Chibi Goku shouted the last part with tears pulling freely from his eyes.

"Who!?" Vegeta yelled, approaching the crying Saiyan just to be stopped by Goku who put his arm out, seeing the look in Vegeta's eyes that clearly said he was going to shake the answer out of the boy.

"Auntie Bra! They made her kill everyone…" Chibi Goku continued.

Goten, Trunks, Goku, and Gohan eyes and mouth opened wide in shock. Vegeta became angry; however they all failed to notice the Bra of their time take off running in tears with Brunch trailing after her.

"Who!? Causes all of this to happen in the future?"

"Freijar!"

"That's enough!" Came Bulma's voice from behind the group. As she walked up with Chichi and Videl in tow.

"They can tell us the rest of what happened once they've rested they've been through a lot already."

"No. There's not time." Chibi Goku said forcing his tears away as he stared at everyone with his fist clenched tight at his sides and a look of determination on his face.

"Freijar hates all Saiyans, he wants to see every last one dead, and he won't stop until all Saiyan's die by auntie Bra's hands…That's why we have to leave. Freijar is going to build a time machine just to finish us off."

"What about Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks or Vegeta? Wasn't anyone in your time strong enough to take on Freijar?" Bulma asked anxiously waiting for an answer along with everyone else who waited in tense silence for the future boy's reply.

Pans future son looked down and squeezed his fist so tight that his nails dug into his flesh and caused blood to trickle down on to the green grass below him.

"Both of our Great Grandpa's… weren't there to save anyone… and grandpa Gohan died with grandma Videl." At that the future boy heard Gohan's breath catch in his throat, alone with everyone else's, but the boy continued on. "Da…I mean Trunks and ..." The boy had to trail off trying to figure out how much he should reveal though he already knew he said too much but time was already royally screwed so he decided what's a little more wreckage going to hurt?

"Uub, Mom, Aunt Bra, Icollo, Marron, Goten, Trunks, Juunana, Vegeta, Gohan and me are the Z force in our time." The boy stopped and stared at the grim looks on everyone's face.

"Juunana as in android seventeen?" Bulma managed to ask.

"Oh he's dead in this time, but Marron…Ah" The Chibi Goku look-a-like stomach growled loudly, to which he just rubbed his stomach, closed his eyes and opened then again and continued talking.

"Food can wait, I have a mission." The Chibi Goku Look-a-like said determined.

"Wait! Did he just say food can wait?" Bulma asked just in as much shock as everyone else. A Saiyan Goku look-a-like ignoring hunger pains on top of all the news that they've received in the past two days was just to much to handle.

The Chibi Goku look-a-like just stared at them confused.

"What?" Chibi look-a-like Goku asked.

"This is just too much! oh my heart." Chichi said fainting to the ground.

"Chichi!"

"Mom!"

"Enough of this foolishness!" Vegeta shouted, causing everyone to look at him, and even Chichi to come back conscious again.

Vegeta wore his usual angry look but he seemed more tensed.

"He's right." The Chibi Goku look-a-like said face losing it's calmness to take on a serious look which seemed too serious for someone his age to possess.

"He's even agreeing with Vegeta!" Chichi said fainting again, just to be caught by Goku.

"It will take Friejar's scientist awhile to build a time machine, so he can come after us again, since the two time machines in our time are not there anymore one was taken by one of his flunkies that Vegeta and me found empty when we came here (Remember the red man in the beginning of the story that's how he got to this time for the future by a time machine) and the other was taken by Vegeta and me, and Friejar killed the only two people who could build them." Pan's future son stated clenching his fist even tighter, and then began again. "But I don't think he just wants to get us anymore, he wants auntie Bra to fight grand…I mean her dad in a time where he's still alive…" Pan's future son said eyes now locking with Vegeta's.

"Bra's coming to fight you and kill you."

: INSERT CLIFFY HERE:


	7. Chapter 7

** Authors Note: I reread through my whole fan-fiction and noticed all the mistakes I made grammatically. I guess it was because I posted them without re-reading and correcting them, because I had limited time on the computer that I was using. I have managed to get my own computer after my first computer called it quits, so I won't have to worry about time. These next chapters will be written better (Promise) .**

**I appreciate your reviews. **

**Bra may seem like a crybaby, and a tad weak to be a Vegeta, but this is how she is at seven. As Bra gets older, events will occur that change her personality and strengthen her character.**

BRA'S POV

"They made her slaughter everyone, and then… she fought Vegeta, but mom came and took me and Vegeta underground to the time machine and told me to find Brunch. No matter what don't come back. Just before the time machine activated they showed up. Mom tried to hold them back but… she couldn't, they were there and they made au- (hiccup). They made her… kill mom!" Chibi Goku shouted the last part with tears pulling freely from his eyes.

"Who!" Vegeta yelled, approaching the crying Saiyan just to be stopped by Goku who put his arm out, seeing the look in Vegeta's eyes that clearly said he was going to shake the answer out of the boy.

"Auntie Bra! They made her kill everyone…" Chibi Goku continued.

Bra's eyes widened before she took off running towards capsule corps tears falling from her eyes.

She was just seven, she wasn't a murder, she would never kill Pan, or anyone!

She tried to run to her room, but the stairs were destroyed so she ran to her daddy's training room , slamming the door and collapsing to the floor with her knees to her chest.

"I'm not a murderer I- (hiccup) don't want to hurt anyone. I won't be her! I won't hurt anyone!" Bra cried burying her face in her hands.

Click

Bra looked up when she heard the sound of the training room door opening.

Brunch wordlessly floated into the room, and over to Bra who halted his advance with an angry glare.

"Just leave me alone, I'm not your mommy go away!"

His face scrunched up, and his lips puckered.

"I said leave me alone!"

"Mommy!" He whined, ceasing his levitation and sitting on the floor facing Bra, with his arms outstretched.

Bra continued to hatefully glare at him.

Brunch began to crawl to her, and Bra turned her back to him, making him cry harder.

'Why can't he just leave me alone!' Bra though her angry expression still present, as she crossed her arms over her chest trying to ignore Brunch's cries.

"I just want to be alone, get out!" Bra stood turning around preparing to storm out of the room, but stopped in her tracks.

Brunch was glowing a silver color, and parts of him were becoming transparent.

"Wha-" Bra began, and ran over to the crying baby, trying to stop whatever was happening. She touched his shoulder and the silver glow covered her, along with the transparency.

"Stop!" Bra yelled at Brunch whose eyes had began to glow silver, as he looked up at her.

"I'm sorry!" Bra yelled as her whole body became transparent.

Brunch's tail twitched and his body became solid again, but his eyes still had their eery silver glow.

"Sowwy?" Brunch asked.

"I was just mad, I'm sorry." Bra said breathing heavily in panic.

"You don' hate me?" Brunch asked tears slowing, as his eyes stopped glowing.

Bra looked at her hand and slowly pulled it away when she noticed it was solid again.

'what was that?' she wondered staring at Brunch whose tail swished back and fourth behind him, as he held his arms outstretched towards Bra.

Bra just kept staring at her hand.

"Up!"

Bra frowned down at him.

"You can fly, why do you want to be carried?"

"Uuuup!" Brunch whined.

"No."

"But mommy you swad you no hate me!" Brunch pouted, preparing to cry.

"Ok!" Bra hurriedly said not wanting whatever that silver light was to happen again. It was like slowly being frozen alive.

Bra picked him up and held him at arms width, noticing he was covered in what smelt like barbeque sauce, then she looked down to see barbeque stains on the training room floor. She was just about to scold him when her vision began to blur, and dizziness set in.

She dropped Brunch who levitated before hitting the floor.

Then her vision became black as she grabbed her pounding head, and collapsed to the training floor.

She could hear Brunch calling her and could feel his little hands on her face but she couldn't see anything.

"I can't see." She managed to say in a strangled whisper before unconsciousness consumed her.

* * *

OUTSIDE WITH THE Z GANG AND THE TIME TRAVELERS:

"Bra's coming to fight you and kill you."

Loud gasps could be heard from everyone excluding Vegeta, and Goku.

Goku's eyes widened in shock then he tensed as he glanced sideways at Vegeta who was visibly showing shock and disbelief on his face.

"No. B-bra would never." Bulma began. "Bra would never hurt her father."

"Still alive? What do you mean...what happens to Vegeta?" Goku asked as Bulma walked up to stand beside Vegeta.

"After he disowned auntie Bra-"

"He what!" Bulma started.

"She betrayed him, the ice clan-"

Before Chibi Goku could blink Vegeta had him in the air by his collar giving him a look that could burn the mortal soul.

"The ice clan! Freezer what does he have to do with any of this!" Vegeta snarled, saying the name as if it was acid on his tongue.

'Rage that was easier to handle than the thoughts of his own daughter-no he wouldn't believe it.'

Chibi Goku looked up wide- eyed.

"Speak!" Vegeta yelled tightening his hold as his Ki began to flare violently around him.

"Vegeta!" Goku began.

"I can't tell you, I can't mess up the time-line, anymore than I have. We might not be born if I do." Chibi Goku said looking down at the ground avoiding Vegeta's eyes.

Vegeta growled.

"You will tell me now!" Vegeta yelled holding his fist before Chibi Goku's face.

Chibi Vegeta who had remained silent the whole time watching with a angry scowl finally spoke.

"My mother is at war with one of the ice clan in the future. She wouldn't accept Friejar's offer, so he killed my father." Chibi Vegeta's fist clenched. "Then he started killing off everyone, one by one until she said yes."

"What offer?" Trunks asked.

"Giving up her Saiyan Heritage and helping him restore the ice clan."

"Why didn't she fight him, in the video the Bra of the future is a Super Saiyan."

At this, Chibi Vegeta closed his mouth.

"She has their Mark."

"No." Vegeta whispered, his eyes wide in horror and disbelief. "No".

"What is it Dad? What Mark?" Trunks asked.

"You lie!" Vegeta yelled angrily,

Vegeta just dropped chibi Goku and turned and walked away, a hollow look in his eyes.

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled running after him.

"Dad!" Trunks yelled alongside Bulma.

Gohan walked up to chibi Vegeta.

"What is the Mark?"

"The ice clan's way of making sure you can't betray them."

VEGETA'S POV

'No.' Vegeta repeated over and over in his mind. His daughter would never betray him...her Saiyan heritage...never.


End file.
